This specification relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to search systems.
Internet search engines deliver search results in the form of information about Internet resources (e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content). The search results are in response to a user submitted search query. Search results contain a number of objects related to the search query and each object includes, for example, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of a resource and a snippet of the information of the resource. The search results can be ranked (e.g., in an order) according to scores assigned to the search results.